Force Marriage
by PinkGhoul
Summary: "Excuse me?" He smirk at my direction... the smirk sort of reassembled a fox it's a disturbing look on the man. "Listen you little shit in order for you to take responsibility for my failed suicide attempt I want you to marry me." His fox smirk mock me as I try to make sense out of what he just said... I have to marry this dumbass? What... *brought over from Ao3* IchiKara
1. Chapter 1

Recently, I've been extremely content with my life, it all began when I decided to move out of my parent's house. The decision to move out wasn't an easy decision, I didn't want to abandon my brothers, but the idea of depending on my parents for everything irritated me. I decided to speak with Choromatsu, the youngest brother, about this idea to move out. I expected yells and sobs, but I was instead greeted with a huge amount of support. Choromatsu also revealed to me that he too was planning to move, but he couldn't come up with a way to tell Osomatsu and me. I was overjoyed to learn that I wasn't the only one planning to move out, together we went to tell Osomatsu about the news. Now, when we went to tell him the news, he didn't respond so well. Osomatsu is a very family-oriented person, he couldn't picture his life without our parents or without his two younger brothers.

He yelled at us calling us traitors for leaving him behind. We tried to talk to him calmly in order to calm him down to discuss this decision like adults, but it ended up in a big brawl like how most things usually end up whenever we have an argument. He accepted the decision of his two baby brothers moving out and ever since then I became independent. The first few days were difficult, I moved out of my parent's home to become a bother to my good friend Chibita. I was practically begging outside his door to let me in with him, promising him that I'm not running away I just want to become independent.

Days turn into weeks and eventually I was able to land an office job. Most people would find it tedious to just come in and sit in a cubicle all day, but I still find my job exciting. I was proud when I called my parents to tell them that their painful son was able to get a decent job. In result my parents are proud of me for not giving up and my brothers are proud of me for sticking through this decision.

"Hey Karamatsu!" I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the sweet and airy voice of my co-worker, Kiko. She holds a pink bento box and points to the door that leads to the cafe. I quickly get the idea and grab my own blue bento. We walk in the cafe of the office, it's a very simple place with only a couple of tables and chairs organized neatly around the room. Vending machines stand neatly against the wall and separating each vending machine is a different recycling bin.

Kiko quickly takes a table meant for two people next to the window. I follow and sit in front of her placing my bento on the table.

"Don't think I've forgotten!" Kiko speaks with childish glee in her voice. I look away from her knowing exactly what she means.

"Tell me all about your date!" She squeals with joy, a little too much joy for my liking, but it makes me smile because Kiko does mean well.

"Ummm... Well, he did ask me to go out for dinner next we-" Before I could even finish Kiko squeals with joy in her chair causing people to look at our direction. I look away from them trying to avoid the awkward eye contact and the embarrassment from being stared at.

"Really! Oh my god Karamatsu that's amazing! You know I told you from the first minute that he was an amazing person! Because you know I've got like a six..." I block out Kiko's small speech about her sixth sense when it comes to love. I heard this many times before and I will probably hear it till the day we retire. She'll probably remind me of her sixth sense while we sit on our rocking chair in our old age. I giggle slightly at the image of us as elderly people, Kiko still the same while I try to keep up with her energy.

I enter my small apartment immediately throwing my brief case on the couch and slowly stripping as I walk towards my bathroom. I step out of the shower and enter my room in search for something to wear for the night, until my house phone distracted me.

"Hello Osomatsu!" I yell happily as I sit on my bed drying my hair with my towel. It isn't unusual for Osomatsu to call me after work, but he usually calls when he knows I'm already settled in for the night.

 _"I need to talk to you, it has to do with something huge..."_ I blink in confusion not understanding what the hell he's trying to tell me, but the tone he's using is not really calming me down. I lay down on my bed as I made a small to continue talking.

 _"I tried talking to Choromatsu about this, but he just fucking blacked out on me like he always does when it comes to money."_ I had to agree with this Choromatsu has always been the responsible one when it came to money. Osomatsu tends to spend it playing games or just throwing it away in gambling which results in a lot of debt.

"Ahuh..."

 _"Karamatsu I fucking owe 50,000,000 dollars to some guys..."_ At this point my hand just began to sweat and my eyes are wide like saucers. For that moment I forgot how to breathe correctly

"You have to be joking... Hahahaha that's really funny brother now reall-" This has to be some type of joke right? There's no way in hell Osomatsu would owe that much money to some random guys... right...

 _"This isn't a joke! I owe 50,000,000 dollars to these people!"_

"Why!?" I shout at my phone holding it as if it's to blame for Osomatsu's poor choices.

" _The_ _business_ _I was trying to run didn't do so well so I fucking went bankrupt okay... and I took out a shit ton of loans trying to save it..."_ I can feel the sense of defeat Osomatsu must feel having to resort to his younger brother. I know how hard it is for him to ask help, but I don't even know I could help him at this point. I have some savings in the bank, but it won't even make a dent in the amount of money he owes the loan sharks.

"I'll help you... I'll figure out something... I'll call you tomorrow..." I don't know why I agreed to help him. I don't even know where in the name of Kami I'm going to get that money. I hear Osomatsu take in a shaky breath probably from crying.

 _"Thanks Karamatsu... This means a lot... Goodnight."_ I bid him a goodnight as well. I mange to find some night clothes, but as soon as I hit the bed with them on sleep is hard to find. Thoughts on how to pay this debt off came to my mind making me restless to the point that I couldn't take it no more. I got out of bed and went to my living room to put on my sneakers. I left my apartment with only my keys in hand.

I find myself walking alone on a bridge with no destination in mind. The night air is cold and unforgiving for anyone not wearing a jacket, but I'm the only exception. The thought of paying 50,000,000 kept circling in my head causing me to ignore the world around me. How long will it take to pay off this debt? Would I even be alive? How many jobs would I need?

Earlier today the only thought in my head was my fourth date with my boyfriend, but the date was cancelled along with our relationship when I called him earlier to tell him about my situation. The idea of dating someone with this type of problem just made him run off. He even went as far as to block my cell phone number.

A powerful cold wind blew towards me almost knocking me down on the floor. I stop moving towards the end of the bridge and just stood looking out of the water wondering where everything went wrong. Should I've even accepted to help Osomatsu? He is my brother... But it isn't fair to me... I didn't have anything to do with his business or with his loans... Yet... I'm the one suffering... I lost my peaceful life... My boyfriend broke up with me... I'm so useless... I didn't notice the tears rolling down my face till the icy wind made me notice. I clean the tears off of my face with a sigh, I watched the as the river flowed under the bridge, the waves relaxing me. Somehow, the river calm me down long enough to stop crying I smile a bit as I look up, but I'm not alone on this bridge. I notice someone standing far away from me, watching the river just like how I was a few seconds ago.

I guess he's also having a crappy night and decided on a walk. I look back at the river glancing at the small waves I look back to see if the guy is still there, but he disappeared... What in the hell...

 **SPLASH**

….. No... No... He... H-he di... Before I could finish the thought I immediately ran towards the stairs. My steps are fast and clumsy causing me to almost fall down the stairs, I ran to the river bank and started looking for the man. Fear began to bloom in my heart as the river is high with strong current from the heavy rain we endured yesterday. No... He couldn't have been...Crap crap crap! I frantically search for any sign that told me he's indeed still in the river and possibly still alive. The splashing of water alerted my eyes to a different direction, I see something poking in and out of the water attempting to swim in the river.

"Hang in there! I'll help you!" I shout at his direction trying to make my voice louder than the river. I jumped in the river with my clothes still on. I thought I would be able to handle the water, but the water proved me wrong since it's flowing much faster than I first thought and it turned out to be much deeper as well.

I tried to swim close to the man, but my body wouldn't allow me to do such a thing, the heaviness of my clothes combined with the water only resulted in it dragging me to the bottom of the river. I wave my arms around trying to gather at least an ounce of strength to save the man, but yet again I'm denied of such movement. I kept waving my arms around hoping that the river would at least give me a chance as I begin to yell out to him. I wanted to say are you okay? But when I opened my mouth the water came rushing in. I began to cough out water as my arms became tired from waving around the water.

…. I can't help him... I can't even...help...myself...

Before I blacked out I saw something purple come towards me.

I feel something cold and soft pressed on my lips... The two odd sensation kept on repeating themselves over and over again until I felt myself come into consciousness. My body feels as if I've undergone some military training, it feels heavy and sore. I start to open my eyes, but all I see is a blurry dark purple thing in front of me.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Are you alive?" I hear a rich voice fill my ears. I began to cough the cold water out of my lungs, I heard the same rich voice only it was a chuckle this time.

"You're okay since you manged to cough up that much water. By the way, what kind of idiot are you to jump into the river like that? Are you some kind of idiot or something?" Purple eyes were staring at me already judging me. The only response he received from me is my confused stare... He was the one that jumped into the river!

"You jumped into the river!" I yell at him, but he only look back at me with some confusion.

"Yea I jumped in I didn't know some idiot would follow me in. Especially someone that didn't know how to swim, didn't your mom ever teach you not to follow other people?" My face turn red from anger and embarrassment.

"I tried to save you! You dumbass!" This time instead of confusion he gave me a shock expression as I glared him down.

"You were trying to save me?" I clenched on to my jaw so tight that my teeth began to hurt. Who the hell does this guy think he is!?

"Yes I tried to save you! I saw you jum-"

"How the hell you tried to save me? I had to save your sorry ass! I even had to give you CPR!" His loud voice caused an echo around the bank and ringing in my ears. I'm trying to calm down, but this guy is making it so hard!

"You know how stupid it is that I had to save you while I tried to commit suicide!"

"You really were trying to do that..." I look away the anger leaving me slowly, but it's still very present. What kind of problems does this person even have? Right now I have all the worse problems lined up!

"Yea smart ass why else would I try to jump off a bridge? To show off my diving skills?" Scratch that my anger came back full force.

"You know something you shouldn't even be thinking of committing suicide at all! You should just man up and face your problems!" I start to yell at him giving him one of Choromatsu's lectures, but this only angered him.

"What the fuck do you know about me and my issues!?"

"I'm 50,000,000 dollars in debt! Yet I'm not going to commit suicide! When you die it's all over!" I shout at him tossing my arms around for affect something I tend to do out of anger, but he's still angry.

"It's your fault that my attempt failed! You should take responsibility for that! In fact..." I couldn't let him finish. I feel like I'm ready to explode with the amount of anger I'm holding in.

"Excuse me!?" He smirk at my direction... the smirk sort of reassembled a fox it's a disturbing look on the man.

"Listen you little shit in order for you to take responsibility for my failed suicide attempt I want you to marry me." His fox smirk mock me as I try to make sense out of what he just said... I have to marry this dumbass?... What...

This day just went from bad to horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I forgot to mention that you have to picture the characters in their F6 forms. Also Ichimatsu and Karamatsu are not related! Let me explain the three older siblings are related to each other but not to the three younger siblings. So Osomatsu, Karamatsu, and Choromatsu are related to each other but not related to Ichimatsu, Jyuushimatsu, and Todomatsu who in return are related to each other.

"The fuck you mean I have to- Ah... Ah... Achoo!" The guy could only sigh and roll his eyes at me. I look away, but couldn't stop the second or the third sneeze from coming.

"You're so fucking useless." I couldn't say anything because I started to cough up a storm. He abruptly grabs my arm lifting me up from the ground.

"What?..." He clicks his tongue as I let out another sneeze.

"Just come with me." I look at him with shock, but I quickly take my arm away from the man.

"I won't go with you!" I shriek at him trying to back away from him, but he grabs my arm again almost crushing it with the force he's using.

"You don't have a choice idiot." He holds my arm with a strong and painful grip. I wince in pain as I try once again to get out of his grip, but this time, I couldn't. Fear begins to run down my body as I realize that I'm extremely screwed.

"... W-why?" I question and attempt to look away from him. I try to find something else to stare at that isn't him, but I couldn't. Troubling thoughts are now entering my mind, causing me to panic more.

"Because I say so." He tightens his grip again and begins to drag me away from the river bank.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" I scream at him, but he didn't answer me. I scream at him again, but yet again he refuses to acknowledge me. I struggle to break free, but I couldn't get out of the iron grip. I'm becoming nervous about where the hell he might be taking me. I don't know this guy and for him just to haul me away from the bridge is terrifying me.

"Please let me go!" I cry out struggling again, but he pulls me close to him. The amount of power he uses only made me more fearful.

"You'll try to escape if I let you go, won't you? Sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that." I didn't notice until now that we approached a car, I think this is his car... He opens the door and tosses me inside, like a rag doll. He got in the car and began to drive... I look out the window, trying to see where we are heading, but I don't recognize this part of town. I start to breathe hard as I glance over at the stranger, but he has no expression written on his face.

He ends up taking me to a hotel room, he begins to take off his wet shirt while I look away and cover my eyes. I hear him chuckle before he drags me to the bathroom. He strips off the rest of his clothes and tries to do the same to me, but I shove him away giving him a weak glare.

"What..." I stare at him as he stands arrogantly in his boxers. He sighs and uses his hand to push his bangs out of his.

"We're going to take a bath together." the sound of his voice is one you would use on a child. It irritated me, making me feel slow for not understanding his motives, but how the hell am I supposed to read a guy like this!? He's just so complicated!

"I'll go after you!" He rolls his eyes at my remark.

"You think I'm really going to leave you in the bedroom by yourself?" His voice is flat when he talks to me. He goes to the bathtub and turns on the faucet, and suddenly he takes the shower head points it at me before drenching me. He takes the shower head and sprays the water on himself as well.

"Now hop in or you'll catch a cold." I open my mouth to respond to him, but he covers my mouth with his wet lips. I weakly pull away, but he won't have any of that, he grabs on to my waist tightly and pulls me in again for another kiss.

"... N-no..." I manage to protest when I push him away, he took my arms and brought them against my back pinning them behind. He pushes me lightly to the wall and stare down at me, his eyes staring me down testing me.

"We kissed before, haven't we?" He speaks with a thick sedative voice. I tremble as I felt his lips ghost over mine.

"When..."

"CPR." I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I shut my eyes as he begins to place small butterfly kisses on my neck. I try to move my head away from me, but he takes the new space as an invitation.

"T-T-T-T-T-That's... Not a kiss!" I try to shout, but it comes out as a whimper. He pulls his lips away from my neck and I finally open my eyes, I see him soak to the bone with water. Droplets of water rolling down his bare chest it took everything in my power not to blush. I look away in embarrassment.

"Please... Just let me go..." I whisper again and he smirks at me, not the demon smirk, but a sensual and cocky smirk which in return made me flush.

"You sure you wanna leave? I still might be thinking of killing myself." His teasing voice meets my ear along with his grin. I look away from his face as frustration and irritation make an appearance, I could just leave right now and not look back, but the image of him killing himself as soon as I leave... Didn't settle well with me.

"W-w-w-w-will you try it again?" I ask him with a serious tone and look at him just to see him with a grave expression.

"I don't know yet... What if I do?"

"I'll stop you..." I don't understand why I said that. I don't know this guy at all... Why do I worry about him so much? He's nothing but an asshole... He smiles sadly at my answer.

"Do you mean it?" He gazes at me with the same depressing smile on his face.

"What?"

"Would you actually stop me?" He asks again as I nod at him. I can't comprehend why, but I'll still stop him... No matter how difficult something is or how wicked someone is I wouldn't want someone to commit suicide... Especially if I could stop them.

"Then.." His thought is interrupted by a spilling sound. We look back to the bathtub and see that it's overflowing. He lets go of my arms and swiftly moves to the bath tub, he turns off the faucet and makes his way back to me. He proceeds to pick me up, bridal style and carry me to the awaiting bathtub. He gently places me inside the tub with my clothes still on as he makes his way inside, spilling water on the already wet floor.

"What are you...?" He gently takes my arms and pushes me to his side of the tub. He lays me on his bare chest and begins to play with my hair. I couldn't breathe at this point in shock by how tender he's treating me.

"Now you don't have to worry about catching a cold... We both don't have to worry about catching a cold." He speaks confidently and continues to play with my wet hair. His touches are calming, but confusion is forever present in my mind.

"What..."

"You'll actually stop me if I try to commit suicide?" He asks me once again. I pick up my head from his chest and look at his dark eyes. A pout is forming on my face, but I quickly got rid of it.

"I-If you try again... I'll stop you, even if you act like a jerk to me!" The desperation in my voice is clear causing his eyes widen in surprise. I won't let him... No matter how bad of a guy he is... No matter if he treats me like trash... I won't allow him...

"Then stay with me... Make sure I don't do it."

"Excuse me?" He chuckles at my puzzled expression.

"You'll look after me, right? To make sure I won't do it." He gets out of the bathtub pushing me to the other side. He picks me up again, putting me over his right shoulder. We both left the bathroom. He takes me to the bedroom where he places me on the bed and takes a piece of paper from his jacket. He slams the paper on the nightstand with a smirk. I look up at him with uncertainty.

"Sign right here."He says as he tries to unwrinkle the paper while I gawk at it.

"What the hell is this... 'Marriage Registration Form'... WHAT!?" I shriek in dismay and look over at him. He places a pen on the table waiting for me.

"Yeah, it's a Marriage Registration Form, isn't it obvious?" What happened to his gentle and emotional side? Why did he have to go back to a snarky jerk?

"Why in the name of everything that is holy do I need to sign this?" I glance up at him waiting for his answer. He sits down on one of the bedroom chairs and stares at me with a clever look.

"You don't want me to die right?" I agree and he grins as he continues.

"Think of this as a way of keeping me alive. If you sign this, you'll be able to make sure that I don't die." I look at him in shock and disbelief.

"By marrying you!? Why the hell should I even marry you!?" He opens his mouth to respond to my outburst, but I quickly cut him off.  
"Besides keeping you safe!" He puts his elbows on his knees and leans close to me.

"You need to take responsibility for me." He speaks calmly. I stare at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Anybody would've stopped you!" I shout again. Confusion and anger mixing together, creating an odd sensation.

"I didn't ask you to stop me, nor did I want you to stop me. Now, sign here." He points at the dotted line patiently waiting for me to sign. I took a deep breath and let out a dramatic sigh. There's no winning with this guy...

"You have to be kidding me..."

"You think I'm joking?" He asks with a sharp tone. I look at him hard trying to crack the code... Trying to understand what's wrong with him!

"Of course, I do! I don't even know you! All of this could be some sort of cruel joke!"

"Wait, you don't know me?" He completely ignores my distress and stares at me with bewilderment.

"I knew something was off... You kept treating me like an ordinary guy. Wait, it should be on." He gets up from the chair and walks over to the TV. I watch him with curiosity as he turns it on switching to some random channel.

The realization hit me hard when I notice that the guy standing next to the TV is also on the TV.

"WHAT?! You're on TV?!" I shout at him while staring the image of him on TV talking to a woman.

"I'm Ichimatsu Saji. I'm an actor... How do you not know me?" He questions me as I stay watching the TV. I remembered Kiko going on and on about some actor named Ichimatsu...

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What?" His voice snaps me out of my trance. I blink at him and he sighs.

"Christ! Fucking idiot take responsibility!" He snaps at me. I stare at him with confusion and shock.

"What... What do you want me to do?" I ask him waiting for his answer. I shiver as the coldness finally hit me. He looks at me with a somewhat calm face. I'm trying to make sense out of all of this... Why would he even try to kill himself?

"If you don't agree to this... We'll go through this all over again. If you don't marry me, I'll try to kill myself again."

"Just to get me to marry you!?" He nods and sits on the same chair. He stares at me watching my face go through different emotions.

"Yes."

"You're blackmailing me... How the hell are we going to start a marriage from blackmail?!" Emotions are racing around my head as I try to get a grip. I can't even wrap my head on this... Why do all the crazy things happen to me?

"What are we supposed to start a marriage on?"

"YOU START A MARRIAGE WITH LOVE!"

"Oh get real! We're not in middle school anymore! Love is not real, you know that people marry out of convenience." He mocks me with his cocky smirk. I look away from him trying to calm myself down before I knock that smirk off his face.

"You're delusional thinking that you'll find that magical person to marry. Come tell me how old you are?"

"I'm 28..."

"What were you doing on the bridge?"

"This is off topic!"

"Tell me." He speaks with a deadly tone.

"I was looking at the water..."

"Watching the water? Right." He shakes his head in displeasure.

"I was looking at the water!"

"Watching the water just like how I was."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" I quickly defended myself, but he only looks at me with a knowing look.

"I bet you were thinking about it." I look at him with disbelief. What made him think I was going to do that? I'm not that much of a coward!

"Why do you think that?" He stands up and walks over to me stopping only a few inches away. He bends at the waist, looking at my eyes.

"Nobody watches the river that late at night. Especially alone and you told me you're in debt." I break away from his intense gaze and look at the floor. He stands up straight and returns to the same chair. Suddenly, I'm at a loss for words... Yes, I owe money but that doesn't mean I was going...

"How much is it?" He asks me, I couldn't look at him. I took a deep breath and brought my gaze to at least look at his direction.

"...50,000,000"

I hear the small whistle he lets out. I try to look at his face and see him in shock... Great, now he's pitying me. But, he quickly smiles at me.

"I can take care of that."

"You what..."

"I can take care of it. All you have to do is ..." He gets up from the chair and walks over to the nightstand. He places his finger on the dotted line.

"Sign here." He picks up the pen and showing it to me with an evil smile.  
-

Okay so I posted this story on Archiveofourown I thought it would be a good idea to also convert it to FF as well. I hope you all enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

"What would you get out of this?" I ask him while he stares me down. He looks at me with the same sinister grin while wiggling the pen around.

"I get a marriage out of this, stupid. Listen, if you sign this marriage contract, I've got the money you need to pay off that debt of yours." The opinion of him giving me the money made me a bit sick, but the idea of getting out of that debt is satisfying. Briefly, he flashes me a devious smirk, I feel my blood running cold.

"Also, if I was to disappear, my fans would be devastated wouldn't you think?

"Where are you headed with this?" Ichimatsu goes to me and leans down his mouth next to my ear. I quiver when I feel his warm breath.

"If you deny this and than leave, if I would die in this hotel you'll be suspected of murder. Hmm, did some stalker come and kill Ichimatsu Saji?" His voice is low and deep while I shut my eyes trying to block out ideas of what would happen to me. Visions of going to prison run around my head as I shake my head. I look at him in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh trust me sweetheart I would." He smiles at my shock expression, I get up from the bed and try to make an escape, but he grabs me and proceeds to slam me on the bed. He takes both of my arms and pins them above my head while hovering over me. I try to struggle, but it all seems useless because he's much stronger than me. I stop thrashing on the bed and look at him with tears in my eyes that threaten to fall.

"Good boy. Now you're beginning to understand the situation." He praises me, but I only feel myself fall deeper into despair. He places his head on my neck and lays gentle kisses while he moves his face on it, resembling a cat brushing its head on your leg it's an affectionate gesture, but I don't feel the affection.

"Why me?" He pulls his head away from my neck and gives me a small frown. I look at him with depression in my eyes, but he only sighs.

"Why not you? Are you going to leave?" Our eyes remain lock while he gives me a smile. I don't understand him... I don't know why... Tears remain in my eyes as I blink trying to push them away.

"No..." It's the truth. Ichimatsu looks at me with delight while I close my eyes attempting to understand everything that's going on, but nothing makes sense.

"Thank you." He speaks quietly as he places his head back in between my shoulder and neck his lips make contact with my neck, he continues to kiss my neck and leave small licks here and there. I try to move away, but he blocks me with his legs and continues to kiss my neck, moving lower and lower. The tears I've been holding in finally make their escape.

"I'll take care of your problems."

I wake up with a cry while frantically looking around the room, remembering where I am. I glance at the nightstand and the form still sits there waiting for me to sign it, but there's another piece of paper. I get up from the bed and notice that I'm wearing a bathrobe instead of my night clothes. I pick up the note, immediately reading it.

 _'I took your keys and some other crap I found in your pockets. I'll give everything back to you when you sign the form. Meet me at this place with the form signed I left some money with you under this note if I would you I'll hurry. PS. I paid for the hotel room don't worry.'_

I sigh out of frustration and quickly gather my clothes together. I put on my sneakers and take the money Ichimatsu left on the nightstand. I make my way out of the hotel and stopping a taxi I hope on. I took out a pen I had in my pants pocket and quickly signed my name on the dotted line. I took a deep breathe not really knowing what to expect next. The taxi made a stop in front of a large modern building. The windows reflecting the sun rays creating a glow on the building. I pay the cab driver as I quickly get out and make my way inside the window. I glance around while inside the building, all kinds of people are walking around dressed in suits or fancy dresses. I walk over to the security, the woman sitting at a large desk who's typing on her computer.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She gives me a bright smile as she focuses her attention on me. It only made me smile back at her, finally, someone is nice to me!

"Yes I came to see Ichimatsu Saji."

"Oh you must be Karamatsu! He's been expecting you. Let me take to the office." She gets up from her desk and quickly leads me to a corridor. I stay in shock as I see different actors walking around and see a singer talking to someone. This place has to be very successful, I snap out of my thoughts as I enter a large office, its tastefully furnished with modern furniture and pictures of different actors and singers hang on the wall.

"The president and Mr. Saji will be here in just a moment." She smiles and then closes the door when she leaves the room. My mind goes into a panic as I try to register to understand why I'm in the president's office. I hold the marriage registration tight in my hands, it's a bit crumpled, but that shouldn't matter because he told me just to bring it signed. Everything on the paper is signed even the witness section is signed. Why was he carrying this paper? Who carries a filled marriage registration form?

"Are you Karamatsu?" The voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I look at the owner of the voice. He's a bit smaller than I am with pink hair and a very young face. He stands there flashing me a smile, but his eyes are sizing me up.

"Umm..."

"There you are."

"Ichimatsu!" I cry out when I see him as I go into a blush and he sighs at me with a hint of irritation.

"Can you please not embarrass me in front of the president." He talks harshly to me as I look at the pink haired man.

"You're the president!? You're so young!" The man giggles at my shock cries and makes his way over to the large desk. Ichimatsu takes my arm and drags me to the front of the desk pushing me to sit down as he takes a seat.

"To be honest with you I just became president a couple of months ago. Our father used to be president, but he became sick and left me in charge of the agency. My name is Todomatsu by the way Ichimatsu is my brother and also my client." I stare at Todomatsu and then at Ichimatsu with disbelief. Ichimatsu sighs and looks away avoiding my gaze while Todomatsu giggles some more. I open my mouth to say something, but Todomatsu cuts me off.

"So, this is the boy you're going to marry?" Todomatsu questions as I open my mouth to deny it, Ichimatsu shoots me a dirty glare and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Yes he is, now are we done?" Ichimatsu answers acting like he has better places to be. I look at the form on my hands and look up at Todomatsu wondering when this conversation is going to end.

"He's cute, but do you really want to marry Ichimatsu? He can be sort of a jerk. But he's one of the most popular actor in the agency did you know that?" I blush a bit at his praise, but I look away not caring that Ichimatsu is a big time actor. I didn't even knew who he was!

"Um... Not... Really..." Ichimatsu sends me another glare trying to hush me up. I can feel how intense and deadly it, but right now I only want to leave this office as quickly as possible.

"Anyway... I just came by to pick up a few things that I've asked Ichimatsu to hold on to..."

"Karamatsu." I look over at Ichimatsu confused as he muttered my name. I notice him tilting his phone screen just a bit I turn my head to the side to see what he's trying to show me. On his phone screen, I see a picture of myself naked and laying on his chest. Every inch of my body is present in the photo while I lay sleeping on his chest. He made sure to keep his face out of the picture. I can hear my heart beat in my ears as he beams me a victorious smirk.

"Wha-"

"It's a really good picture right? Now we wouldn't want anyone else to see right?" He whispers low enough for me to hear and the tone he holds is threatening. I look in his eyes searching to see if he's bluffing, but I don't see anything in his eyes indicating he won't do it.

"You wouldn't dare!" I almost cry out with tears in my eyes, but this only makes him smile as he leans close to my ear.

"Oh, my love I would. If you back down from this I will send this to the company you work at. Now, what would happen? You'll get fired and maybe a some sleazy co-worker will ask you out, but let's not forget you won't be able to pay back the debt." I feel my heart beat against his chest as I listen to his dangerous threat. He pulls away from my ear to look at me, my panic face only makes him smile wider.

"Ichi-" I start to say his name and he leans close to my ear again stopping me.

"Do as I say." His whisper is harsh and demanding, but I do as he says and only smile at Todomatsu as he stares at us with confusion. Ichimatsu pulls away from my ear and gives Todomatsu a bored expression.

"Now as you can see I'm going to marry him."

"Hmm, then let me see the form. One more thing, I need this relationship to be hidden from the public until it's time to say that you're married, we don't want to decrease your popularity. By the way, I want you two to move in together because I know Ichimatsu would want to see you and I can't have the media finding out he's leaving someone's apartment in the dead of night."

I can't move in with him that means I'll be around him every day. I won't be able to run away from him and then if he kicks me out I won't have anywhere else to go. Either way, I have to accept this deal or he's going to ruin my life.

"Its missing your seal." Todomatsu lifts up the form and pointing at a small section on where my seal would go. Ichimatsu leans in to get a closer look and I look at the paper.

"I don't have it with me." I've stopped carrying my seal with me because I never really needed it before. Todomatsu and Ichimatsu look at me as if I'm the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Why don't you have it?" Todomatsu asks me while Ichimatsu rubs his face with his hands. I can tell he's annoyed with me, but this can be my little payback.

"When I read the note I just rushed over here, I didn't have time to stop to my place and bring it..." My eyes widen when I realize that without my seal, the form won't be valid. I feel relieved for a moment until Ichimatsu glared at me. Maybe this could be a way out of this situation.

"You should have your seal at home then let's go get it." Ichimatsu is quick to stand up from his chair. I stare at him and take in a deep breath, as I try to come up with an excuse. He takes my hands yanking me up from my seat. He smiles at me and begins to walk out the door, I look over at Todomatsu, who stares right back at me.

"Hurry back I want to get this verify before the end of the day." I could only nod at his request and make my way out of his office. I pass by the security and give her a little wave goodbye as I leave the building. Ichimatsu stands in front of the same black car he took me to the hotel with, I went to him and got in the car. He went inside and started to drive as I gave him directions to my home.

His car is quickly approaching my home, I sigh and look at his face. I can never figure out what he's thinking, it's like he's off in his own little world or something.

"Ichimatsu." He looks at me through the passenger mirror and then looks back at the road signaling me to continue talking.

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you in such a hurry to get married?"

"You know you don't have to be so polite. I don't have to answer that." He glances at the mirror again waiting to see my reaction. I look at him with confusion I want to question him further, but I know he's not going to answer me. He smiles at me and stops the car parking it across the street from my apartment complex.

"I can't get out of the car because I don't want people to recognize me. So, you have to go and get it yourself. Don't you dare and try to run away because you know what will happen." He takes his phone out from his pocket and shakes it front of me, reminding me of the picture and his threat.

I got out of his car making way to my apartment. Each step I take echoes in my mind reminding me that I can run, but then again I can't because of that photo. If I run away and never look back, Ichimatsu will send that photo out and I'll miss my only chance to pay off that debt. I'll be an idiot to mess up that opportunity, but I'll be a bigger idiot if I go through with it.

"Hey! Are you Karamatsu? You have to be Karamatsu you look like your brother Osomatsu." I look up from my feet to see two men standing in front of my apartment door. Both of them are in suits, but something doesn't seem right about them as they stare me down while wearing sunglasses.

"When you and your brother gonna pay back the money? We've been waiting patiently for ya to return it." The man with crazy red hair stares at me speaking with a calm tone, but I don't believe that voice will remain calm for much longer.

"Tommorrow..." I whisper softly as the two big men stand next to me one at each side. I look at them with fear, scared of what they might do to me.

"Are you sure? You're starting to make our jobs much harder. Our boss is not happy already..." The one with the brown hair talks me down as he walks around me. I look down shaking already thinking the worst. The redhead grabs my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Maybe you can pay our boss some other way..." The brunette looks at the redhead and then looks at me with a wicked smile on his face. I push the redhead away and try to make a break for it, but the brunette grabs my waist and slams me to my door. Pain overwhelms me and my eyes go blurry, but I feel both of them leaning close to me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?!"


End file.
